En tu Ausencia
by Blankaoru
Summary: Prométeme que siempre buscarás para tí lo mejor. Si es un hombre, que sea el mejor hombre. Si es comida, que sea lo más rico. Si es un amigo, que sea el más leal" le dijo al despedirse de ella. ¡ACTO FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaración:**_

_**Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen en modo alguno. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

Nota de Autora.

Hola!!!

No es común que ponga mis notas al principio pero me pareció que por este fanfic ameritaba. Como saben, soy una defensora del Kenshin Kaoru pero, después de escribir "Dónde Puedas Amarme" quedé con una inquietud. Por eso, como notarán, tomé como idea el hecho de que Kenshin se va y Kaoru se queda sola. Fuera de eso, es lo único que tienen en común.

La estructura también es diferente, ya que este acto está dividido en cuatro partes que ustedes pronto averiguarán cómo funcionan.

Tal vez, la idea de Kaoru con otro hombre no sea atractiva. Para mí tampoco en un comienzo, pero debo admitir que Fukio se ha robado mi corazón como espero tenga cabida en el suyo, al menos, dentro del universo que plantea el fan fic.

El próximo es el último capítulo e incluirá Lemon. Hasta entonces!!.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_**En tu ausencia**_

_**Acto Uno.**_

_**Su llegada**_

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**I**_

-¡Dijiste que no te importaba, qué podías vivir con eso!-

Ella se sentó en el futón, molesta, muy dolida. Mucho.

A su lado, el pelirrojo cubierto hasta la cintura, suspiraba enfadado, poniéndose el brazo sobre la frente, mirando el cielo de la habitación con toda determinación, porque eso era mejor que enfrentar la mirada de su compañera.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te pida perdón mil veces por eso? Yo ya no puedo más con todo esto… - dijo la joven ahogando un sollozo, y tomando aire para recuperar la compostura.- Yo no puedo echar atrás el tiempo, tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice. Incluso, puede que de volver a vivirlo lo haga otra vez. Pero si hay algo que te aseguro, no haría de nuevo, es contártelo.-

Se puso de pie con gracia y salió del cuarto, mal envuelta en la yukata que se acomodaría al llegar a su propio dormitorio. Terco, Kenshin se mantuvo acostado, con los labios apretados para que no se le escapara alguna palabra de disculpa.

Kaoru, una vez a solas, se arrojó a su propio lecho, extendido sobre el tatami, aún sin desarmar, para golpear con el puño el suave futón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los hombres tenían que ser así? Exigían ser los primeros en el cuerpo de una mujer, ¡y cómo la desdeñaban si no era así! Olvidaban de un plumazo todo el amor y la dedicación que ellas pudieran procurarles. Ella pensó que él sería diferente, que al humilde ex vagabundo esas cosas no le importarían porque estaría tan feliz de no ser juzgado por alguien, de formar una familia y tener un hogar, que ese detalle, el de su virginidad, bien podría pasarlo por alto.

Pero Kenshin, con todo lo amable, con todo lo humano, era también un hombre. Y sólo por eso, no la podía perdonar.

Veintiún años.

Kaoru recordó que en tan solo un par de días cumpliría sus veintiuno. Se sabía joven aún, pero sentía el corazón muy cansado.

Poco después de la batalla contra Enishi, hacía algunos años atrás, Kaoru se sentía feliz. Era cosa de tiempo, muy poco, para que él se le declarara. Entonces, ella asentiría y entonces se casarían. El futuro estaba resuelto hasta en los más mínimos detalles en su cabecita infantil. Vivirían del dojo y de algún empleo que Kenshin pudiera conseguir por ahí. Kenshin se mudaría a su cuarto y Yahiko al de Kenshin… todo iría bien. Pero un foco revolucionario apareció en alguna parte y de inmediato Kenshin fue solicitado para brindar su ayuda.

Yamagata había dejado en claro que no era necesario que permaneciera mucho tiempo por allá. Bastaba con que les ayudara a tramar alguna cosa para que el asunto fuera resuelto con el menor uso posible de violencia, con el fin de ser bien mirados por los países europeos que se decían tan civilizados. Pero Kenshin, preocupado, sin dar mayores explicaciones se marchó del dojo, prometiendo regresar y dejando a Kaoru con el alma en los pies. Tuvieron que pasar meses para que Kaoru comprendiera que no valía la pena ir a esperarlo cada tarde al rincón de las luciérnagas, o pasar por el correo a ver si tal vez había alguna carta para ella.

-¿Entonces… en verdad no volverá esta vez?- se preguntó la joven apoyando la cabeza en ambas manos, muy cansada de su última incursión a la calle, a ver si aparecía su amor con su andar tranquilo y su figura menuda emergiendo de entre las sombras.

Tsubame, tan dulce como era, no podía ver a Kaoru abatida.

-Prometió que volvería, ¿no?- respondió intentando sonar animada.

Y Kaoru con todo, se aferró una temporada más a esas dulces palabras.

Pero el tiempo pasó y ella no se hacía más joven. Yahiko se fue del dojo y Kaoru notó que su cuerpo estaba cambiando. Sus pechos se hicieron más plenos, incluso subió un poco de peso aunque a juicio de sus amistades, se veía mejor que cuando estaba flacucha. "Espero que ahora consigas un hombre, porque está por dejarte el tren" La aconsejaban. Y aquel consejo, dicho medio en serio, medio en broma, atormentaba a Kaoru cada noche, antes de irse a la cama.

-Deja de espantar a los muchachos que se te acercan.- le había dicho Tae, quien estaba recién casada y feliz de la vida.- Kaoru… da vuelta la hoja de una vez. Si ese pelirrojo no hace acto de presencia, aunque sea mediante una carta, es que no piensa lo suficiente en ti, estando lejos.-

Con la esperanza debilitada, Kaoru lloró y lloró una noche, tras escuchar a Tae cuchicheando con una amiga.

-Es preciosa, como dices. Un alma noble como pocas he visto, pero por lo mismo tan ingenua. Ese hombre que vivió con ella… no, no, nunca pasó nada entre ellos, eso me consta, pero él fue muy cruel. Claro… nunca la alentó a nada con él, pero tampoco supo pararla aún cuando todos sabíamos que ella moría de amor y ganas de estar en sus brazos. A veces pienso que el estallido de esa revolución le dio la excusa perfecta para marcharse limpiamente, sin tener que decirle algo que tal vez Kaoru no haya querido escuchar. Pero la dejó ilusionada con una vuelta que no fue.-

¿Entonces Kenshin no la había querido? ¿Acaso la había visto como una chiquilla molesta tras él?… Kaoru se había tapado la boca para no gritar del dolor y se había escabullido prontamente de Akabeko antes de que alguien notara su presencia. No podía enfadarse con Tae porque reconocía, en lo más profundo de ella, que no levantaba calumnia alguna, sino que decía la verdad con todas sus letras. Algo que los demás no se atrevían a decirle en la cara pero que todos pensaban. Kaoru se sintió enferma, y muy triste. Y había estallado una vez se encontró sola en casa, llorando tanto que a veces se quedaba sin aire y sin fuerzas para despegar del suelo. Tanto, que al día siguiente no tuvo ánimos ni de levantarse… tanto, que en verdad pensó que la vida no valía nada.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

En aquellos días de tristeza, el señor Maekawa presentó ante todos a su nueva contratación: Fukio Mishima, maestro de kendo.

-Kaoru, querida, esto no significa que quiera prescindir de tus servicios. Simplemente he visto a este hombre en otra escuela y tiene un estilo muy interesante de lucha. He pensado que pueden trabajar juntos combinando lo mejor de sus técnicas, para complementar las enseñanzas del arte de espadas. Porque aún lo que tú enseñas tiene algunas falencias, así como el estilo de él. Pueden apoyarse y sacar algo de provecho.-

A Kaoru no le había caído muy bien Fukio al conocerlo. Era todo lo opuesto a Kenshin físicamente, y más parecido a… a Aoshi, aunque un poco más bajo y de piel morena, debido a su arduo entrenamiento bajo el sol. Tenía ojos oscuros y el cabello castaño, muy liso y un poco largo, porque le llegaba casi a los hombros. Pero era, además de atractivo, un tipo arrogante que no la creía capaz de poseer y sostener una buena técnica.

-¡Eres sólo una muchachita!- le dijo al ser presentados.- Dudo mucho que seas capaz de sostener tu boken.-

Entonces, para demostrarle lo contrario, Kaoru lo retó a un pequeño encuentro a vista de los estudiantes, pero ganó Fukio y se burló de su escuela Kamiya Kasshim. Enfadada, Kaoru citó a Yahiko a su casa para que la ayudara en un entrenamiento intensivo.

Por eso, en el siguiente encuentro, quedaron empatados.

-Veo, muchachita, que estás sacando las garras.-

-¡Me llamo Kamiya Kaoru, no "muchachita"! - Le había gritado. A Sanosuke tal apelativo se lo podía dejar pasar, pero no a ese aparecido.

Fukio había reído y por alguna extraña razón, el mal humor de Kaoru se disipó y rió también, mientras los alumnos los vitoreaban.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Se te ve muy bonita hoy.- Le había dicho Tae una mañana al verla pasar hacia el dojo Maekawa.- Hace tiempo que no te hacías esa coleta. ¿Será culpa de un chico, quizá?-

-Con lo de Kenshin me basta y me sobra.- repuso Kaoru molesta.- Me he arreglado para mí misma.

-Y ese brillo en los ojos… ¿También es para ti misma? Tal vez te complazca cuando te mires en el espejo.-

Kaoru gruñó algo y siguió su solitario camino, con el bolso a la espalda. Yahiko había enfermado del estómago y no podía acompañarla. Mascullaba algo entre dientes cuando de pronto su bolso se le hizo ligero y Fukio, caminando a su lado, acabó de arrebatárselo.

-No es bueno que una dama cargue cosas tan pesadas. Más si está tan ocupada maldiciendo a quién sabe quién. ¿Seré yo el causante de tal enfado?-

-No digas tonterías…- repuso la joven sintiéndose de pronto muy viva.- No eres tan importante como para causar mi enojo.- Las discusiones con Fukio últimamente le levantaban el ánimo aunque se produjeran por cualquier cosa y él le ganara siempre con sus argumentos.- Yo… dame mis cosas. A mí me toca cargarlas.-

Fukio las elevó como si pesaran la nada misma, alejándolas de su alcance, y Kaoru no pudo recuperarlas.

-Eres imposible.- resolvió la joven resignada y caminando junto a él.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**II **_

Kenshin abrió los ojos pesadamente y recordó lo de la noche anterior. Se maldijo a sí mismo en voz baja por su estúpido orgullo y salió en busca de su amada. La encontró sobre el futón, durmiendo, con las mejillas brillantes por el rastro de las lágrimas. Apretó un puño con fuerza, enfadado por haberla hecho llorar de esa manera.

Había sido una discusión tan tonta. Después de hacer el amor él le había preguntado si le había gustado y ella, con esa voz dulce y mirada soñadora que tenía, le había dicho que si. Pero luego, en vez de morderse la lengua, preguntó:

-¿Lo hago acaso, mejor que él?-

Y el infierno había explotado en esa habitación. Kaoru, que dormitaba sobre su pecho, se había medio incorporado.

-No empieces de nuevo con eso.-

-Tengo derecho a saberlo.- había repuesto Kenshin.- Tal vez él le hacía algo mejor que yo y no mejoraré si no me lo dice.-

-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo.- dijo Kaoru acostándose y dándole la espalda.- Y ya no hablemos de eso. Mañana hay que trabajar temprano.-

-Sí lo recuerda. Admítalo.- dijo Kenshin tomándola del hombro para volverla hacia él.- Vamos, Kaoru… ¿Soy mejor?-

Lo había preguntado con calma, pero lo cierto es que Kenshin bullía por dentro.

-¿Y yo?… dime, Kenshin… ¿soy mejor que Tomoe?- contraatacó la joven con rabia.

-Sí.- respondió él, dejando a Kaoru sin argumento alguno para no responder a su pregunta.- Y ahora dígame… -

-De verdad, no quiero hablar de esto. No me parece correcto.-

-No le gusta hablar, pero le gusta hacer, ¿no?-

-Kenshin, por favor… no sigas. Mi amor… esta discusión no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Sólo nos enfadaremos.-

-Respóndame y la dejo en paz.-

-Está bien. Tú eres mejor, Kenshin. Eres apasionado, cariñoso, tierno a la vez. Y te amo, por eso me siento en las nubes cada vez que estoy contigo.- respondió la joven, cansada.

Kenshin pareció estar satisfecho con esa explicación, sin embargo comentó:

-Si tan solo hubiera usted esperado un poco más…-

Y eso había bastado para hacer enfadar a Kaoru y conseguir, sin proponérselo, que se fuera de la pieza.

Kenshin regresó al presente y miró a la joven bostezar antes de abrir los ojos y pasarse una mano por el cabello revuelto, tratando de acomodarlo. Luego reparó en él.

-Kenshin… -

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días. ¿Qué hora es?.-

Era tarde. Por eso ella se saltó el desayuno y saliendo apresurada, corrió, llegando a la puerta a tiempo de abrirla para que entraran sus estudiantes. Eran unos nueve y aunque a veces pensaba que su escuela nunca volvería a ser lo que fue cuando su padre vivía, el entusiasmo de los chicos y de una niña la hacía tener fe en el futuro. Yahiko llegó a tiempo para ayudarla.

Era hora de los pequeños combates y Hiroshi reclamó cuando le tocó con Misami.

-Es una chica. Maestra, por favor, déme algo más difícil.-

-Pelearás con ella. Ponte en posición que empezaré a contar… -

Misami molió a Hiroshi y Kaoru, mientras les veía hacer, regresó a sus recuerdos.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Hoy te acompañaré a tu casa, muchachita.-

-No tienes que hacerlo.-

-Claro que si. Hoy no has traído a ese chico… Yahiko. Algo te puede pasar.-

-No es necesario. He vivido aquí toda mi vida, hecho este recorrido sola infinidad de veces y… -

-Está bien… confesaré. No es por ti que quiero acompañarte. Es por mí.-

-¿Ehh… ?-

-Verás… pues… necesito a alguien con quien conversar. Aún no conozco a mucha gente en esta ciudad y… -

Kaoru lo miraba incrédula. ¿Ese ser arrogante le estaba diciendo que se sentía solo?

-… pensé en ti. No es que tengamos muchas cosas en común; ni siquiera eres mi tipo de chica… Kami me salve de tener una novia como tú pero… bueno, es lo que hay.-

A Kaoru se le hinchó una venita en la frente.

-Espero que a mi también me salve de tener alguna vez un novio como tú. Eres de lo peorcito que he conocido.-

Los ojos de la joven centellearon de furia y Fukio, satisfecho consigo mismo, sonrió.

-Dado que los dos nos caemos pésimo, podríamos ir a celebrarlo comiendo dulces por ahí. Yo te invito.-

-¡Yo no tengo nada que celebrar contigo!-

-Claro que tienes algo que celebrar. El que tú y yo nunca seremos novios. Vamos a brindar por eso.-

Fukio podía ser un desastre para generar buenas relaciones, pero siempre estaba de buen humor. Y eso era algo contagioso. A pesar que sólo destilaba hiel por sus palabras, Kaoru se encontró aceptando su invitación. Y esa fue la primera de muchas que siguieron después de sus juntas para perfeccionar y combinar sus técnicas.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Entonces vives sola.-

Kaoru se arrepintió en cuanto le confidenció eso a Fukio, que bebía sake con ella. Quizá eran los efectos del alcohol.

-No es tan así. En realidad… yo… hem… Yahiko va a verme todos los días. Y tengo amigos que… -

-Que no viven contigo.-

-Hem… pues… -

Fukio sonrió y le llenó de nuevo la copa de sake.

-Brindemos por eso.-

-¿Acaso estás loco? Vivir sola no es algo que haya elegido… ni menos algo por lo que quiera brindar.-

Fukio la miró como si le diera lo mismo lo que ella le decía.

-Claro que es una elección. Todos los estados que tenemos son una elección. Porque… a ver… tú podrías darme de calabazas, mandarme a freír monos por ahí pero en cambio has aceptado salir conmigo a pesar de que no nos caemos bien. Y cuando te quedaste sola… bien podrías haber llevado alguna amiga a tu casa… un gato, un perro… estar sola es algo que tú elegiste aunque no te guste. ¡Qué raras son ustedes las mujeres! Hacen cosas que no quieren y luego se preguntan por qué lloran tanto cuando les viene la… -

-Oye, ¡cállate!- dijo sonrojada Kaoru, mirando en rededor para ver si alguien había escuchado esa conversación.- No puedes ser tan impertinente. De eso no se habla. Es tabú.-

-No entiendo por qué, si desde que el mundo es mundo eso les pasa siempre, una vez al mes a todas. Créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Mis hermanas mayores se ponían imposibles y una vez… -

Kaoru se tapó la cara con una mano, sin poder creer que pudiera estar compartiendo sake con ese retrasado. Era como un Sanosuke, más refinado y encantador aunque no le gustara reconocerlo. Y aún cuando en sus peleas hervían de rabia, él jamás le decía algo hiriente o vergonzoso. Al menos tenía algo a favor, peleaba con dignidad.

-Esto es demasiado para mí.- dijo la joven levantándose roja de rabia tras escuchar el relato de la hermana que sangró tanto durante su menstruación que el líquido se deslizó por su pierna hasta el suelo, formando un charco.- Me voy.-

Fukio no se dio por aludido.

-Al menos estamos avanzando y estás siendo consecuente con el odio que sientes. Hasta pronto, Muchachita.-

Kaoru se fue aún más enfadada. No sabía si era por lo impertinente de su acompañante, o porque no le pidió que se quedara un momento más con él.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**III**_

Lo que fuera que estaba cocinando Kenshin, olía delicioso. Kaoru decidió darse un baño antes del almuerzo, para quitarse el olor a sudor. Todo estaba preparado para su aseo personal: toallas, cubeta, jabón. Levantó una pierna para meterse a la tina cuando percibió un picante olor que indicaba que la noche anterior, Kenshin la había poseído.

En otra ocasión, Kaoru hubiera sonreído y habría evocado los recuerdos gratos del encuentro. Pero en ese momento se metió decidida a la tina y se lavó de inmediato la entrepierna. Luego se hundió y permaneció bajo el agua, conteniendo la respiración, unos momentos. Al salir, abrió los ojos y tomó aire hondamente.

Fukio tenía razón en una cosa. Muchas de las cosas que experimentaba, las elegía ella misma. Por ejemplo, ella eligió creer en que Kenshin vendría y eligió esperarlo. Por un tiempo, eligió quedarse sola y eligió volverse una persona agria en vez de la joven alegre y despreocupada que todos conocían.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-¡Debo cambiar mi actitud!- se dijo una mañana apenas abrió los ojos, sentándose en el futón al decir esa frase.- Soy una mujer de veinte años sola, solterona… y realmente no quiero elegir esto. Desde hoy, ¡haré lo que me plazca!-

Se levantó con decisión y desdeñó las hierbas para el desayuno. En vez de eso, se comió un exquisito pastel que le trajo Yahiko, encontrándolo delicioso.

-¡Al diablo con la dieta! Hago tanto ejercicio que no necesito matarme de hambre para estar delgada. -

Luego regresó a su cuarto. Era el día a la semana de clases en el dojo Maekawa.

-No tengo por qué ir de traje de ejercicio si puedo ir en kimono. Después de todo, es el único día que voy a la ciudad. ¡Y me pongo ropa de trabajo en vez de lucir mis vestidos! Con razón me estoy sintiendo tan vieja.-

Eligió su más lindo traje y su cinta más brillante. Kaoru eligió verse bien y también eligió sonreír. Se echó el bolso a la espalda y salió con la barbilla en alto, desafiando a su yo triste y desconsolado.

Al pasar cerca de árbol, notó una sombra a la que no le prestó mayor atención. Pero esa sombra de pronto se movió cuando ella no la veía, y corrió hacia ella.

-¿Muchachita?.-

Extrañada ante el sonido de esa voz, Kaoru se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Fukio, que la miraba como si no la reconociera.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú!… ¡Oh, muchachita… te ves tan femenina!-

Kaoru tomó aire, buscando paciencia para no azotar a ese descriteriado contra la pared, y siguió su camino. Ese día era para ser feliz.

-Hey, espérame.- le gritó él dándole alcance.- Te esperaba para caminar contigo y tú… ¿por qué diablos decidiste disfrazarte así?-

-No es ningún disfraz. Es mi ropa, la que uso cuando estoy en casa.- contestó Kaoru caminando tranquila. Por alguna extraña razón, Fukio se veía algo descolocado.

-¿Y entrenarás a tus alumnos en kimono?-

-No. Me cambiaré de ropa en casa de una amiga antes de llegar al dojo. Al regreso, me la volveré a poner.-

-Lástima, deberías dejarte así. En verdad te ves muy linda.-

Kaoru miró de reojo a Fukio, que miraba hacia otra parte. Volvió su vista al camino.

-¿Acaso te estás replanteando lo de tener una novia como yo?- preguntó en broma. Fukio no la miró, pero sorprendida, la joven notó que la mejilla que ella alcanzaba a ver estaba… ¿rojiza?

Al cabo de un rato, él respondió.

-Claro que no pienso eso. ¡Ah!, faltaba más… además, eres una muchachita, muy joven para mí.-

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Fukio?- preguntó la joven intrigada.

-Veintiocho.-

-Vaya… en verdad estás muy anciano para mí. Quizá debería tratarte de "usted".-

-Oh, no. Ni se te ocurra, muchachita. Me gusta que me tutees. Se siente bien. Me siento joven.-

-Hum… pero… aunque representas tus años, te ves muy bien.- Kaoru ese día, había decidido ser agradable, aún con ese.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Y tú, muchachita… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Veinte.-

-Jajaja… ya, en serio… dime tu edad.-

Kaoru no comprendió a qué se refería él.

-Hem… veinte. Nací el año 62.-

Fukio se detuvo en seco.

-¿Veinte años?-

Kaoru también se detuvo.

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso está mal?.-

Fukio pestañeó varias veces.

-No. En realidad… es que te ves más joven. Pero… creo que me gusta saber que eres más vieja de lo que aparentas.-

Kaoru no comprendió por qué él decía eso y siguieron andando.

-A esta edad, ya debes haber tenido algún novio. Ya deberías estar casada.-

-Lo sé.- repuso Kaoru. -Pero no es así.-

-¿Por qué?.-

Fukio estaba muy serio y por primera vez no bromeaba. Eso le dio a Kaoru la confianza de hablarle de su vida.

-Yo… cuando tenía diecisiete conocí a un hombre del que me enamoré pero… él no correspondió a mis sentimientos y se marchó. Eso es todo. ¿Y tú? Nunca me has dicho si estás casado o si tienes prometida.-

-Me casé a tu edad pero… la mala fortuna quiso quitarme a mi dulce Asaki. Teníamos tres años de casados y esperábamos nuestro primer hijo. Nada que hacer. El parto se complicó y perdí a los dos.-

-Pero eso es terrible.- dijo Kaoru. Y a pesar de haber vivido eso él siempre se mostraba tan feliz… siempre infundando ánimo a los alumnos menos aventajados, premiando a los que se esforzaban y siendo positivo mientras ella sólo agriaba a los demás con sus dudas y preocupaciones.

-Es terrible, lo sé, pero… -Fukio tomó aire.- Mi padre siempre me decía que de todas las experiencias, buenas o malas, debíamos aprender algo y sacar lo mejor. Después de la muerte de mi esposa y mi hijo me costó darme cuenta de que ella siempre me quería ver sonreír. Por eso, cuando dejé de llorar y lamentarme por mi suerte… me convertí en este desquiciado que ves aquí.-

Kaoru no pudo evitar pensar en Kenshin y Tomoe. Ella lo había salvado porque supo que él tenía algo bueno, algo que él se negó a ver una y otra vez, culpándose siempre de todo. Kenshin se había quedado en el pasado para salir de eso recién durante la batalla con Enishi. Fukio en cambio regalaba sonrisas y ánimo a los demás porque sabía lo que era sentirse perdido.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**IV**_

Kaoru decidió vestirse en su cuarto porque los vapores del agua humedecerían su ropa. Miró en torno y recordó que fue ahí donde tuvo su primer encuentro sexual. No con Kenshin Himura, como siempre soñaba, sino con Fukio Mishima.

Por eso, tal vez, ella siempre optaba por ir al cuarto de Kenshin. No le parecía correcto tener relaciones sexuales sobre un futón en el que estuvo con otro hombre.

-La comida está lista, Kaoru.-

-Ya voy.- respondió al pelirrojo que estaba tras de la puerta.- Dame unos minutos.-

Kenshin la dejó a solas y ella finalmente empezó a ponerse la ropa interior.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Te acompañaré a tu casa. No has traído paraguas. ¡Eres tan poco previsora!-

-¡Cómo esperas que se me ocurra que en un lindo día de sol se largue a llover tan repentinamente!-

-¿Acaso no notaste lo tibio del viento, las nubes en el horizonte? Realmente eres un desastre, muchacha.- repuso Fukio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, haciéndola sentir, como siempre que discutían, una tonta. En eso el hombre la tomó de un brazo y jaló de ella hacia él, repentinamente.

En eso, un chico pasó corriendo a toda prisa tan cerca de Kaoru, que rozó su brazo.

-¡Estos jóvenes idiotas no tienen respeto por nadie!- dijo Fukio molesto.-¿Te pasó a llevar?-

-No… no lo hizo. Gracias por ayudarme.-

-De nada, ya sabes, para eso estamos los caballeros.-

Caminaron muy juntos uno del otro para quedar bajo el paraguas y no mojarse tanto. Al llegar al puente, notaron que un tronco había hecho volar una sección de él.

-Tendremos que saltar.- observó Fukio. -Vamos, yo lo haré primero porque tengo las piernas más largas, luego lo harás tú y yo te ayudaré.-

Molesta, Kaoru pensó que Kenshin saltaría con ella en la espalda porque los saltos no eran algo que a ella se le diera bien.

Fukio saltó sin mayor problema.

-¡Lánzame los bolsos!- le dijo cuando estuvo bien equilibrado en la otra orilla del puente.- Esta parte está bien firme, pero no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo.-

Kaoru entonces comprendió que Fukio saltó primero para comprobar que era seguro hacerlo. Le lanzó los bolsos con fuerza para que no cayeran antes de llegar a las manos masculinas y ambos paquetes fueron recibidos y puestos por ahí.

-Muy bien, muchachita, ahora hazlo tú.-

Oh, no…

La joven sintió sus piernas temblar. ¿Saltar ella? ¿Y si caía al río?

-¡Puedes hacerlo… es sólo metro y medio. ¡Todas las personas pueden saltar en largo la medida de su altura y tú no eres la excepción!.-

-¡No puedo!.- dijo la joven al borde del colapso nervioso, aferrándose a la baranda, mirando el agua turbulenta a escasos centímetros de sus pies.

-Claro que puedes. ¡No mires el agua, mírame a mí! Has de cuenta que vas a atacarme… Kaoru, por Kami, salta!-

Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre. Kaoru se asombró.

-Vamos, Kaoru… Kaoru, si no supiera que puedes hacerlo, te habría cargado pero… sé que eres capaz.-

¿Ella, capaz de hacer algo arriesgado? Kenshin no se lo hubiera permitido. Tal vez no confiaba tanto en sus habilidades. De todos modos, no había tiempo de seguir filosofando, porque un inmenso tronco venía a estrellarse contra su sección del puente.

-¡¡SALTA!!-

Kaoru cayó en los brazos de Fukio, quien la levantó del piso como si nada y acabó de atravesar el puente. Ya en la orilla, la dejó tocar el suelo.

-Te dije que podías. Oh, muchachita… pensé que no te atreverías… que te irías río abajo con puente y todo.-

Para absoluta sorpresa de Kaoru, Fukio la abrazó. Y no le importó que se estuvieran mojando, que los bolsos se estuvieran empapando y el puente se desmoronara dejando a algunas personas sin poder cruzar, porque Kaoru estaba sana y salva, entre sus brazos.

-Lo hiciste bien, Kaoru. Lo hiciste muy bien.-

Y la sostuvo contra él unos momentos más.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Entraron a la casa empapados. Kaoru de inmediato le ofreció un baño a su invitado.

-Muchas gracias, pero no. Debo volver a mi casa.-

-No puedes, no hay puente.-

-Pero… río arriba hay uno que dicen es muy fuerte. Quizá la corriente no se lo ha llevado y si me apresuro… -

-Quédate esta noche. No te faltará nada. Tendrás calor para secarte, comida, y disfrutarás de mi agradable compañía, además de un cuarto para ti solo. Fukio, vamos, no seas terco.-

-Hum… ¿la tina es grande?-

-Claro que si. Muy grande. Cabrás sin problemas.-

-Pero… muchachita, ¿y tú qué harás mientras?.-

-Ah… pues, cocinaré algo rápido, pondré agua a hervir. Tal vez busque sake y prepare tu cama.-

-Mejor bañémonos juntos y luego yo te ayudo con lo de la cena y esas cosas.-

-¿Acaso estás loco?-

-Claro que no. ¿O es que pretendes mantenerte empapada y con frío hasta que yo salga del baño? A mí me gusta disfrutar del agua caliente y… si lo que te preocupa es verme desnudo, bañémonos con yukatas y punto. O con esta misma ropa.-

Kaoru quería decir que no, pero su mente le decía que la idea era tentadora y divertida. ¿Y por qué no? ¡Ella elegía! Contó mentalmente las yukatas que tenía. Eran suficientes.

-Está bien. Prepara la tina mientras voy por la ropa. Te indicaré donde está todo.-

Fukio rápidamente prendió una fogata que calentaría el agua para su baño mientras Kaoru preparaba cuartos y yukatas. Cuando ambos, por separado, se quitaron la ropa en el baño y se pusieron las batas, el agua acabó de calentarse. Y riendo como niños, se metieron en ella.

-En verdad que es grande. Tenías razón, muchachita. Esto es lo que me gusta de las casas de familia. Tienen todo enorme.-

Cada uno sentado en un extremo, se empezaron a tirar agua. Fukio se puso de pie y avanzó hacia ella.

-Te atraparé, muchacha. Y te sumergiré… ¡¡¡muajajaja!!!-

Kaoru se puso de pie también y vio el modo de ponerse a salvo. ¡Se la estaba pasando en grande!

Sin embargo, la tina no tenía medidas astronómicas y siendo Fukio más grande que ella, pudo alcanzarla con facilidad al estirar un brazo. Un brazo moreno la jaló hacia él y la joven sintió su espalda pegarse al pecho masculino. De inmediato estiró los brazos hacia delante y empezó a revolverse, con el fin de escapar.

-¿Crees que ahora que te he atrapado, dejaré que huyas?-

Por alguna razón a Kaoru le pareció que Fukio no hablaba del juego. Ella sintió una cosquilla en el vientre pero no estaba para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

-No puedes detenerme.-

-Oh, si que puedo.- dijo volviéndola hacia él, entre sus brazos.- Deberías sonreír más a menudo. Te ves muy linda. Preciosa.-

Kaoru no supo si era por el calor del agua, pero sintió su sonrojo hacer aparición.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

**Fin Acto uno**

**Su llegada**

**Enero 7, 2009**

Notas de autora.

A veces, mientras me retuerzo en la cama por las cosquillas de mi marido, me pregunto qué diablos le vi. O sea… cuando éramos niños, me molestaba, me trataba de "sonsa" y él siempre hacía todo bien y yo mal. Hum… me ganaba en las carreras, andando en bicicleta (disfrutaba humillándome, sacándome un montón de metros de distancia) a caballo (se mataba de la risa cuando yo me subía al animal y luego éste se negaba a andar para mí) o haciendo diques en un riachuelo para atajar el agua. Él era rápido haciendo eso.

Pero otras veces no estábamos peleando y se subía al caballo conmigo para poder pasear, o me miraba nadar en el río porque él no sabía… luego me esperaba con la toalla extendida para que me secara. Una vez, en una trilla, me invitó a subir a la carreta con él y acompañarlo a ver una de las tradiciones de nuestro campo. A la que por lo general, van solo hombres.

Fue mi abuela la que un día, viéndonos jugar y pelear, resolvió todo con su sencillez acostumbrada.

-Cuando crezcas, vete a vivir con Roberto y se cuidan mutuamente.-

-¡Yo no tengo por qué ir a vivir con ese! ¡¡Lo odio, me molesta todo el santo día… !!-

-Pero tienes una viveza en los ojos, pajarita, que no te he visto en ninguna otra parte, salvo cuando estás con él.-

Un día, hace como tres años, Roberto me confesó que en esos días de infancia se enamoró de mí y llegó la inevitable pregunta.

-Pero si yo era un desastre para los juegos, para la vida en el campo y menos bonita que mis hermanas… ¿Qué te gustó de mí?-

-Que eras una niña muy linda, con la que más me gustaba jugar. No te reías de mi porque me fuera mal en la escuela y me ayudabas a estudiar y cuando sonreías te veías hermosa. Y sentía algo en mi guatita. Además… siempre me puedo reír de ti.-

A lo largo de mi vida me han hecho algunas declaraciones más o menos románticas, pero esa les ganó a todas aunque en su momento no me convenciera del todo. Unos días después me pidió matrimonio.

Quizá por eso lo elegí… porque aunque fuera de mí, él siempre está riendo o sonriendo por algo, cosa que en ocasiones a mi me cuesta más.

Me gusta mucho Kenshin pero… a veces tanta melancolía en él… quizá Kaoru, por esta vez se merezca algo diferente. Ya habrán otros fics donde ella tenga su primera vez con el pelirrojo, nuevamente.

Por otra parte, leí en el manga que se burlaban de Megumi porque a sus 22 años ya era una solterona. Asi que me imagino que aunque Kaoru a sus 20 es muy joven, ella, socialmente, debe ser como una mujer de hoy que ha llegado a los 30 y algo sin mayores compromisos. Por eso su actitud es más cool y va a beber sake con su amigo por ahí.

Un besote

Atentamente:

Su amiga Blankaoru.


	2. Salto

_**Declaración:**_

_**Rurouni Kenshin ni sus personajes me pertenecen en modo alguno. Hago esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

_**En tu Ausencia**_

_**Acto Dos**_

_**El Salto**_

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**V**_

Kenshin sirvió la comida con diligencia. Kaoru se había ofrecido a ayudarle en algo pero él declinó la oferta. La joven se sentó y tomando los palillos, atacó el rico arroz.

-¿Kaoru?-

La joven ni lo miró.

-Dime.-

-Yo… me he portado mal con usted. En verdad… lo que haya hecho antes fue lo que quería hacer. Y está bien.-

La joven siguió comiendo aunque su apetito había menguado.

-Me… comporté como un celoso tonto. Usted siempre ha sido amable conmigo, no me ha hecho reproches y ha sido la mejor novia del mundo. La mejor amiga y compañera. No merecía que le fallara de ese modo. Tenía todo el derecho… -

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Pero… -

-Kenshin… estos meses contigo han sido maravillosos pero… tú te has empeñado en hacer aparecer un tercero en nuestra relación. Cree en mis palabras: Yo sólo me acuerdo de él cuando tú lo mencionas, que es muy a menudo. Cuando… cuando estoy haciendo el amor contigo, sólo pienso en ti, no en hacer comparaciones. ¿Por qué no puedes creer eso?-

-Es que… me atormento al pensar que tal vez… usted haya dejado de amarme. Y me pregunto si acaso estará bien que yo esté viviendo aquí. Quizá usted quiera… -

-Te lo hubiera dicho.- cortó la joven, echándose un bocado de los que habían en una fuente pequeña.

Kaoru suspiró. ¿Por qué Kenshin no podía tener más confianza en sí mismo?

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fukio acabó de preparar un plato rápido, y lo sirvió al tiempo que Kaoru encontraba unas botellas de sake en la despensa, asi que las puso a calentar.

-Está calentito aquí dentro. Tu casa es un sitio agradable.-

-Si, lo es. Cuando Kenshin vivía conmigo, tenía a toda una familia aquí, constantemente. Estaba Megumi, una doctora muy guapa y molesta. Yahiko, que vivía conmigo, y Sanosuke, un amigo que aunque no dormía aquí, venía siempre a buscar algo de comer. Era un aprovechado y entonces… -

-Vaya… en verdad no es difícil imaginar tu casa llena de gente. Pero… ¿Por qué se fueron tus amigos?… ¿Y por qué te quedaste tú?-

Kaoru había mirado hacia la puerta cerrada, como si pudiera ver a esas personas ahí.

-Simplemente cada uno siguió su camino. Sanosuke se fue a China, Megumi a Aizu, Yahiko… a vivir cerca del Akabeko, porque trabaja allí y le resulta más cómodo. Y yo… yo… no sé… esta es mi casa. Acá vivieron mis ancestros, mi padre, mi madre… acá están sus fantasmas.-

-No es justo que una muchachita como tú viva rodeada de espectros.-

-No sé si será justo, pero este es mi hogar. Aquí es donde pertenezco.-

-Ya veo. Por cierto, ¿qué te han parecido los bocados que preparé?-

-Están deliciosos. Gracias por ayudarme en la cocina.-

-De nada.-

Kaoru se relajó. Era agradable tener visitas. Era agradable estar con él.

-Yo… me marcharé.- dijo Fukio de repente, sin mirarla.- Será al finalizar este mes.-

-¿Cómo?- Kaoru no podía creerlo.

El trató de sonreír, pero por primera vez, no pudo.

-Yo… ya depuramos la técnica nueva y el tiempo que tenía asignado al dojo Maekawa ha expirado. Mi padre me ha llamado porque es tiempo de partir a otra escuela a impartir nuestra técnica.-

-Pero… creí que te quedarías para siempre… Fukio… no puedes irte.-

-Lo lamento. Quería decírtelo pero… no sé… es más divertido pelear contigo que contarte estas cosas. Yo… no esperaba que me pasara esto.-

-¿Que te pasara qué?-

-Es que yo… Kaoru… yo…-

La joven nunca lo había visto tan confundido.

-Yo he llevado una vida interesante, de dojo en dojo enseñando la técnica que desarrolló mi padre y a la que aporté. He conocido personas impresionantes, jóvenes muy talentosos y hombres y mujeres increíblemente sabios. Yo… habiendo conocido a mi esposa pensé… que había algo que yo no podría volver a sentir y estaba bien para mí pero tú… con tu frescura, muchachita… con tu forma de ser… lo que más me está doliendo de dejar Tokio es la posibilidad de no volver a verte.-

Kaoru se obligó a tragar un trozo de comida que llevaba un rato sin masticar.

-Tú… -

-Kaoru… yo de verdad siento algo muy especial por ti.-

La joven no sabía qué responder a eso. Para disimular, se echó un poco de comida a la boca.

-Hem… lamento si yo… te he importunado pero pensé que debía decírtelo. Tal vez yo tenga alguna oportunidad contigo.-

¿Oportunidad? Kaoru ya ni masticaba. Tragó con fuerza.

-¿Pero de qué oportunidad hablas? ¿No has dicho que te vas a fin de mes? Eso es… en dos semanas.-

-Yo…- dijo Fukio algo ahogado.- Tengo compromisos con mi padre, y mi escuela, así como tú lo tienes con tu dojo. Después de todo, por permanecer en él no seguiste a tu amigo pelirrojo por segunda vez. Porque aquí tienes tu misión, y tu tradición. Tú no dejarías eso por nadie. Ni yo lo mío.-

-Vaya. Asi que al parecer, luego de todas las peleas y discusiones, tú y yo somos iguales.-

-Así parece. Dos almas solitarias.- repuso Fukio para retomar lo de su cena.

-Oye Fukio… ¿y a qué te refieres con "oportunidad"?-

El hombre se sonrojó un poco. Y hasta tosió.

-Hem… pues… a… -

-¿Acaso quieres ser mi novio?-

Ambos recordaron lo mucho que se habían negado a esa posibilidad nada más verse. Desde luego Fukio negó con la cabeza.

-¿Hay otro nombre para eso?-

-Dado que te quieres ir… no creo que valga la palabra "prometidos".- observó Kaoru, un poco más aliviada cuando la conversación se aligeró.

-Oh, claro que vale. Kaoru, quiero que seas mi prometida. ¿Aceptas?-

-¿Acaso estás loco?-

-¿Y por qué no? Yo… como tú serás mi prometida, te prometeré cosas. Prometeré quererte mucho, respetarte y hacerte sentir bien.-

Kaoru de inmediato se espantó y se puso de pie.

-¡Yo no puedo hacer eso! ¡Me estás tomando el pelo!-

Muy tranquilo, Fukio contestó:

-No. No lo hago. Hablo muy en serio.-

-Pero… tú te irás… me destrozarás el corazón y yo… no creo que pueda pasar por eso de nuevo.-

La imagen de Kenshin apareció muy nítida en la mente de Kaoru

-No… no puedo intentar algo así. Lo siento.-

Fukio se retrajo en su asiento y tomó con cuidado una de las botellitas calentadas. Le sirvió un poco a Kaoru.

-Está bien. Como tú digas.-

En su voz se notaba un poco de decepción, pero nada de rabia contra ella. Luego se sirvió la propia copa.

-Brindemos por eso.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kaoru se aburrió de seguir fingiendo que dormía y se incorporó en el futón. Tenía la boca seca y no había podido dormir sabiendo que Fukio estaba en el cuarto del lado. Sobretodo porque después de la cena, al irse a acostar, reconsideró la idea de tener una relación con él.

¿Y por qué no? Era una mujer sola, que no le debía cuentas a nadie. Y Fukio le gustaba. Se sentía bien estar entre sus brazos, y bromear y todo eso. Incluso, ir más allá y…

No, no podía pensar en un futuro con él porque le había dejado en claro cual era su postura. Y la comprendía, de verdad que lo hacía. Ella, de estar en su lugar, haría lo mismo y antepondría su responsabilidad para con su escuela.

Pero… ¿Y si se enamoraba? ¿Y si cuando él se fuera ella sufriera tanto nuevamente?

Se levantó a la cocina a tomar agua. Tal vez habiendo saciado su sed ella pudiera dormir.

Al regreso se topó con Fukio que venía llegando del baño. Para guiarse, traía una lamparita.

-Vaya… no te sentí levantarte.- dijo la joven por decir algo.

-Bueno, ya sabes, los maestros de espadas debemos ser sigilosos.- comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Unos muy anchos hombros.

¿Qué se sentiría tocarlos? ¿Serían duros como una roca, o más bien suaves y tersos, como para apoyarse en ellos?

Kaoru sacudió la cabeza. Algo no andaba bien con sus pensamientos.

-Hem… buenas noches. Que duermas bien.- dijo el hombre, volviéndose pesadamente hacia la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Espera!- dijo Kaoru, sintiendo el corazón desbocándosele. ¿Por qué ahora tenía esa reacción, de intentar retenerlo?

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Fukio volviéndose rápidamente.

¿Qué le podía decir? Kaoru deseó por un momento que la tierra se abriera y la tragara. Debería estar pareciendo loca, eso era lo más seguro. Pero Fukio la miraba desconcertado.

-Lo he… repensado.-

-Ajá! Ya sabía yo que en algún momento admitirías que tu movimiento de pie es un poco débil.-

-¡No, tonto, no se trata de eso!- respondió Kaoru furiosa.- ¡Arj! Eres imposible.- dijo, tapándose la cara de golpe con una de sus manos abierta sobre ella.

-Hem… - Fukio entonces se acercó un poco y le puso un par de dedos bajo la barbilla, con el fin de que ella lo mirara.- ¿Es sobre lo de ser mi prometida?-

-Si… algo así.- admitió Kaoru débilmente.

-Te atrae la idea, pero te asusta.

-Sí.-

-¿Te digo un secreto?- dijo Fukio colgando la lamparita en la pared.

-¿Ehh?

-A mi también.-

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**VI**_

Kenshin la siguió a la cocina.

-No fue mi culpa. Yo no sabía que las cartas no le llegaban.-

-¡Tampoco fue eso culpa mía!- estalló Kaoru.- Además no se trató de unos cuantos meses. ¡Fueron tres años, Kenshin!-

-Pero debería haber sido paciente.-

-¿Te das cuenta acaso de lo que me estás reclamando? Te vas de aquí diciendo tan solo un "regresaré" y luego pasan los años sin que yo tenga ni la más mínima noticia de ti. -

-Yo se lo había prometido.-

-¡Y yo te creí! Te creí durante dos años. Iba cada tarde a esperarte al camino, iba cada semana al correo a saber algo de ti y nada!!… -

-Yo no dejé de pensar en usted todo este tiempo. ¡No tuve otras mujeres!-

-¿¡Pero y cómo diablos iba yo a saberlo!? ¿Nunca se te ocurrió al menos venir a darte una vuelta por acá? Tal vez no te hubiera demandado mucho tiempo.-

-Estaba muy ocupado. Debía evitar que la guerra… -

-Sí, si sé que quieres salvar el mundo pero… -Kaoru dejó un cucharón limpio junto a la cubeta de agua y salió de la cocina, suspirando.- Pero cada vez que ha pasado algo… que tienes que hacer algo, a la primera persona que sacrificas de inmediato, es a mi.- acabó con cierta pena en su voz.- Para lo de Shishio tuve que seguirte y después de lo de Enishi me senté a esperar que me dijeras algo que indicara que nuestra relación avanzaba. Sin embargo esas palabras que hoy me repites una y otra vez, nunca las escuché en ese momento, que era cuando más lo necesitaba para esperar por ti toda una vida.-

Era la primera vez que ella le reclamaba su falta de decisión en esos tiempos. Kenshin no supo que rebatir, pero de todos modos dijo:

-¿No notaba acaso cómo la cuidaba y protegía?-

-Sí. Noté que eras amable y dulce conmigo, siempre al pendiente. Pero Kenshin… eras igual con todos. ¿Por qué debía yo pensar que conmigo eras especial si nunca me lo dijiste?. Yo no soy adivina.-

Finalmente Kenshin enmudeció.

-Fue… algo que pasó… Fukio llegó a mi vida cuando peor estaba, y me enseñó mucho. Él… él no se quedó callado cuando sintió cosas por mí. E hizo cuanto estuvo a su alcance para hacérmelo notar. Fue atento, fue gentil, fue… -

-No necesito saber eso.- repuso Kenshin con tono sombrío.

-¡Sí! Si necesitas saberlo.- dijo esta vez Kaoru, siguiéndolo cuando él se escabulló al interior de la casa.- Tienes que saberlo para que comprendas… para que entiendas que no eres del todo inocente en esta historia. ¿Por qué debía esperar yo a un hombre que quizá había muerto? ¿Sabes lo que pensaban nuestros amigos? ¡Qué te habías ido con el fin de no decirme que nunca te interesé!. "Oh, el buen Kenshin tuvo miedo de la reacción de esa niña loca"… ¡Eso y más escuché! Pero yo te defendí hasta que ya no pude más… "él volverá" les decía… y me miraban con una compasión… oh, Kenshin, no deseo que nunca más nadie me mire con esa compasión.-

Kenshin, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, empuñaba una mano, dándole la espalda a Kaoru que estaba de pie junto a él.

-Y luego apareció Fukio. Nunca me miró con compasión…-

-Él la sedujo… - dijo Kenshin.- Se aprovechó de su inocencia.-

-No.- respondió la joven.- Yo estuve con él porque así lo decidí. Yo lo elegí para ser el primero.-

-No… ¡él la sedujo, lo hizo!- exclamó el pelirrojo con pesar y rabia.

-Yo lo elegí.- dijo ella remarcando casa sílaba.- ¿Por qué diablos te empeñas en echarle la culpa?-

Kenshin se volvió lentamente, mirándola con una profunda decepción.

-Porque prefiero creer eso a saber que se entregó a él por voluntad.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Kaoru se pegó a su pecho cuando él reconoció sus temores. Fue instintivo… casi como si con ese acto, ella le pudiera infundar seguridad.

Él la abrazó, suspirando.

-Muchachita… tal vez esto no haya sido buena idea. Ya siento lo mucho que te voy a extrañar.-

-Tal vez no me extrañes. Tal vez peleemos en dos días y nos odiemos a muerte. Y entonces, te irás feliz de no verme más.- bromeó ella con ligereza.

Él enmarcó entre sus manos el rostro femenino y la besó en la frente.

-Eres un ángel, muchachita.-

-Y tú un diablo.- contestó ella riendo.- Yo estaba muy feliz aquí, sola, y llegaste tú a alborotarme.-

Fukio le siguió besando la frente y luego bajó hasta la punta de su nariz. Kaoru contuvo la respiración cuando él tocó sus labios, moviendo los suyos sobre ellos.

La sensación, desconocida hasta el momento, fue muy bien aceptada.

"Después de todo… Kenshin nunca me besó"

Kaoru se apartó un poco de Fukio.

-Espera… dime… ¿Qué debo hacer para… hem… besar?-

Él sonrió, un poco turbado.

-¿Tu novio pelirrojo…?-

-Nunca fue mi novio, y nunca me besó.-

-Quieres decir que… oh, por Kami-sama… - exclamó con cierto pesar al comprender el alcance de esas palabras, apartándose de ella.- Esto es un error.-

Tomó la lamparita y se dirigió a su cuarto. Kaoru lo retuvo de un brazo.

-¡Oye, qué te pasa! ¿Qué es un error?-

-Tú… es decir, ¡lo nuestro!-

-¿Pero por qué?- demandó saber Kaoru, sintiendo repentinamente unas enormes ganas de llorar.

-Porque… oh, Kaoru… tú… nunca has estado con ningún hombre… eres… eres en verdad una muchachita en ese aspecto.-

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Que yo no puedo hacerte… yo… - Fukio tomó aire para calmar sus nervios.-Kaoru… dijo luego de poner la lámpara nuevamente en su sitio, y colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de Kaoru.- Te hablaré sinceramente. Yo… quisiera tener todo contigo. Todo lo que una relación entre un hombre y una mujer implican. Una relación sin ataduras, donde podremos estar felices, de la que nos acordaremos con cariño. Pero… tú eres virgen y por eso… -Fukio miraba a la chica que, desconcertada, empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas, por lo que la abrazó fuertemente.- No es que eso sea malo pero… Kaoru, tú mereces que tu primera vez sea con un hombre que se pueda quedar contigo, que te pueda decir palabras dulces, llevarte el desayuno y planificar su vida a tu lado. No alguien como yo, que se marchará.-

-Ya veo.- dijo la joven secándose una lágrima con la mano.

-Yo… me halagaría mucho ser ese primer amante al que esperas. Daría lo que fuera por ser ese Kenshin del que estás enamorada. ¡Ese tipo no sabe la suerte que tiene! Pero yo… -

-No me importa.- dijo Kaoru.-Ya basta.- aclaró, apartándose esta vez ella de él y entrando en su habitación.- De todos modos no pasa nada. Yo… -Kaoru tragó saliva con cierta dificultad.- … comprendo tu postura y después de todo, estoy acostumbrada a estar sola. No pasa nada.-

Fukio la miró ingresar al cuarto, incapaz de moverse.

-Fukio… de todos modos… -Kaoru empezó a temblar, recordando la sensación que tuvo en el puente, antes de saltar a pesar de sus temores.- De todos modos… ¿no es eso algo que yo deba elegir?-

-Claro…- repuso él.- Es algo que tú decides.-

La joven, con la mano en la puerta para correrla y cerrarla, aún no lo hacía.

-Yo… no soy una muchachita. Tengo veinte años… dentro de unos meses cumpliré veintiuno y no sé… yo no sé qué ha sido de Kenshin. Y para ser sincera… ni siquiera sé si alguna vez le gusté.- reconoció con dolor, sin notar la enorme cara de sorpresa que tenía su acompañante.- En cambio tú… eres tan diferente.-

Fukio sintió su corazón acelerarse ante la expectativa.

-Yo… ¿por qué no elegirte como mi primer amante?-

-Me iré.-

-Lo sé. Todos tenemos un camino que seguir pero… yo no quiero quedarme sola en este dojo pensando que perdí la oportunidad de estar… con un buen hombre que además me gusta.-

-Oh, por Kami… -

Kaoru se acomodó entre los brazos de Fukio quien de inmediato comenzó a besarla.

-Oh, muchachita… Kaoru… -

Mientras Kaoru aprendía a besar, feliz, sintiendo los besos de un hombre grande, fuerte, y que sabía a miel tratándola como si ella fuera la más fina de las porcelanas, Fukio se concentraba en dominar su propia pasión. Tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que ir con calma. Tenía que darle a Kaoru algo precioso que recordar.

La guió al futón sin dejar de besarla, llevando con él la pequeña lámpara que luego dejó en el suelo. La acostó y entonces, como quien desenvuelve el más preciado de los paquetes desató el nudo de la yukata de la joven, cuya piel clara y suave contrastaba con el tono oscuro de su mano que la acariciaba en el vientre ahora desnudo.

Kaoru contuvo sus nervios y se relajó. Eso era algo que ella quería. ¡Quería estar con Fukio! Su compañero de aventuras, de noches de sake, su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se tensó un poco al sentir la mano de él sobre uno de sus senos, y más cuando él entre el índice y pulgar, aprisionó su pezón, apretándolo un poco. Como fuego sobre combustible, una sensación caliente se extendió rápidamente a su estómago y entre sus piernas.

La joven extendió los brazos hacia él, para abrirle la yukata. Entendiendo, Fukio se la quitó sin mayor cuestionamiento.

Kaoru miró asombrada el pecho bien formado de ese hombre y quiso tocarlo. Él guió su mano hacia su corazón.

-Te prometo que aquí estarás siempre.- le dijo despacio, como temiendo que alguien los oyera.

-Y tú en el mío.- respondió ella, sintiendo la piel caliente de él.

Esta vez fueron los labios de Fukio los que se cerraron sobre el pezón de la chica. Empezó una lenta succión que Kaoru deseó nunca terminara. Se arqueó hacia él, quien puso una mano en su espalda para acercarla más. Luego abrió la boca para rodear la mayor porción de pezón y seno que pudiera mientras sin pudores, Kaoru le presionaba un poco la cabeza sobre ella.

Con desagrado sintió el aire frío sobre su pecho húmedo, cuando sin perder tiempo, Fukio devoró el otro. Y las sensaciones se intensificaron.

-Fukio… - lo llamó débilmente. Él siguió en lo suyo, llevándola al límite. Por un momento ella pensó que él le arrancaría el seno. Pero pronto la dejó.

-Kaoru… tócame.- pidió él. Y ella obedeció.

Acarició su estómago duro, sus brazos fuertes y su espalda firme. Fue en ella que encontró algo extraño.

-¿Una cicatriz?-

Fukio sonrió.

-¿Qué espadachín no tiene una?-

Kaoru se apegó a él, pero el hombre la hizo acostarse y se puso sobre ella, besándola, acariciándole los pechos ya hinchados con una mano, bajándola hacia su cintura. Ella pensó que se desmayaría. Entusiasmada, la joven respondió a sus caricias con tal dedicación que de pronto, él le tomó una mano y la guió a su entrepierna, para que la cerrara en torno a su miembro caliente y erecto.

-Ay…- dijo ella al imaginar qué era lo que él haría con tan especial órgano.

-Lo haremos con cuidado… ya lo verás.- la calmó. Ella optó por confiar en él. Todo lo vivido hasta el momento le resultaba muy grato.- Mueve un poco tu mano… así, arriba y abajo.- le dijo al oído.- Esta es una de las formas de complacer a un hombre. Y lo estás haciendo tan bien… -

Kaoru adquirió más confianza cuando escuchó eso. Un jadeo escapó de los labios de Fukio y la hizo retirar su mano con calma.

-Ahora verás como se complace a una dama.-

La mano enorme de Fukio se adentró entre las piernas de la joven, que las apretó en torno a ella por instinto al percibir que sería invadida. Sin embargo, Fukio, sin presionarla, logró que ella las separara de nuevo, para poder maniobrar tranquilo y enseñarle que ella tenía una parte que podía sentir mucho más intensamente que las demás, y de la que no estaba conciente salvo para asearla.

El hombre, con maestría, alcanzó un pequeño montículo entre los pliegues de su entrepierna que retorció con cuidado. Kaoru gimió una y otra vez hasta que… tal como pasó con sus senos, Fukio reemplazó las manos con su boca.

-Oh, Fukio, Fukio… - dijo ella al borde de la desesperación. No podía arquear más su espalda porque era imposible, pero el placer que estaba sintiendo estaba fuera de todo control.

Creyó que explotaría cuando él la dejó un instante, para colocarse sobre ella.

-Ahora, tranquila… Kaoru, respira, lo haré despacio.-

Kaoru obedeció al sentir algo caliente y grande intentar hacer entrada a su cuerpo. Fukio también sintió la natural resistencia y se detuvo, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás. Lo intentaría de nuevo.

Sintió la suave embestida y luego como su carne daba paso al miembro de Fukio. Sintió la presión que éste ejercía dentro suyo, cuando él empezó a moverse sin salir de ella. Muy despacio primero, más rápido después. Sus senos se agitaron ante ese movimiento mientras Fukio no dejaba de besarla.

-Kaoru… mi Kaoru…- murmuró minutos después, cuando acabó exhausto y sudoroso sobre ella rodando para abrazarla, atrayéndola sobre él.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**VII**_

-Lo siento mucho por ti, pero las cosas no sucedieron así.- respondió Kaoru desafiante. - Yo elegí eso. Él no me sedujo como insinúas. Yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo y acepté que las cosas fueran así.-

Con un puño, Kenshin golpeó el marco de la puerta.

-Esto no tuvo que haber sucedido. ¡Yo era el amor de su vida! Esto debió suceder conmigo.-

-Pero no sucedió. Kenshin… por Kami. ¿Qué acaso no cuenta lo felices que hemos estado este tiempo? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de pensar en eso? Sólo te hará más daño.-

-No puedo.- admitió él al final.- No puedo porque no dejo de pensar que otro hombre la tocó, la besó… durmió con usted porque se lo permitió.-

Kaoru tuvo, en ese instante, la sensación de estar en una orilla del puente roto, sopesando la posibilidad de saltar, nuevamente.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga para que olvides eso? ¿Hacerme el harakiri? ¿Por qué yo tengo que aceptar tus errores y vivir con las consecuencias de ellos sobre mí y nuestra relación y tú en cambio no puedes conmigo? ¿Qué acaso soy peor que tus enemigos? Porque hasta donde yo se y he visto, cuando te has enfrentado con ellos les haces ver que tienen esperanza de iniciar una nueva vida, y que pueden expiar viviendo, sus culpas. ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¿No soy la mujer que amas?-

-Por eso mismo es tan difícil. Ellos no eran nada mío y usted en cambio lo es todo para mí.-

La sensación en el vientre de Kaoru se hizo más fuerte. ¡Estaba a punto de saltar!

-Entonces… si tanto estás sufriendo, no vale la pena que sigas aquí, conmigo.-

Kenshin levantó la vista rápidamente hacia ella. Kaoru se estaba conteniendo para no llorar.

-Nada de lo que yo haga va a cambiar lo que hice. Y nada de lo que te diga te hará sentir mejor, porque tú… - Kaoru pasó saliva, nerviosa, pero segura.- Tú eres muy bueno para perdonar a los demás, sin embargo no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo, y a mí me juzgas muy duramente siendo que no he hecho nada malo. No maté a nadie, no lastimé a nadie, no calumnié, no robé.-

-Pero Kaoru, compréndame… ¡Yo tenía que ser el primero!-

Kaoru se dio la vuelta. No fuera a ser que él la viera llorando.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que estimes necesario en esta casa, porque sostengo que aún es tuya como mía. Pero desde este momento ya no somos pareja. Y olvídate del matrimonio. No me interesa.-

Ella esta vez se alejó caminando hacia el patio. Kenshin la siguió.

-Espere, Kaoru… Kaoru.-

La joven salió al exterior sintiendo los pasos a su espalda.

-Yo elegí acogerte en mi casa nuevamente, Kenshin. Y elegí ser tu novia, y ser tu amante. Pero ya no puedo más con esto.-

-Esto duele.-

-Lo sé. Pero todo lo que sientes es algo que tú eliges. Tú elegiste sacarme una y otra vez en cara lo de mi anterior relación, siendo que yo tuve todo el derecho a tenerla. Y yo por eso ahora elijo no vivir más eso. Mi decisión está tomada y nada de lo que hagas la revocará.-

-Pero… Kaoru… soy su amor.-

-Y lo fuiste antes, hace mucho tiempo. ¿Y sabes qué pasó? Como TÚ elegiste poner primero tus guerras, yo aprendí a quererte sin tenerte a mi lado porque fue lo que tus actos me impusieron. Pude vivir sola y no morí, Kenshin. Y puedo seguir viviendo sin ti. -

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Cuando Kaoru se despertó, vio sobre ella los brillantes ojos oscuros de Fukio. Adormilado y con el cabello revuelto, se veía encantador.

-¿Arrepentida?- preguntó ronco.

-Nunca.- respondió ella, ovillándose contra él.- Me la he pasado estupendo.-

-Qué bien, porque yo también.-

De pronto, una duda asaltó a la joven.

-¿Hice algo mal?-

Fukio rió, pero no era una burla. Era algo mejor. Le acarició una mejilla con sus dedos callosos.

-Lo que te faltaba en experiencia, lo supliste en ganas y determinación. Eres una chica… muy vigorosa.-

-Y…tú… hem… - Kaoru se arrepintió de inmediato de la pregunta que iba a hacer. Sin embargo, Fukio la presionó con cosquillas hasta hacerla hablar.-Sé que es desubicado pero… ¿en comparación a alguna mujer anterior?

El hombre suspiró y puso una mano sobre su propio corazón, como si fuera a decir algo con toda sinceridad.

-Mi esposa fue mi primera mujer. Y tú la segunda.-

-¿Ehh? Yo pensé… es decir, no te lo tomes a mal, pero… pensé que habías estado con más.-

Fukio nuevamente rió quedo.

-Me siento muy honrado de haber pasado la noche contigo y ser tu primer amante. Me siento orgulloso de eso, aunque no lo mereciera.-

-No digas esas cosas, tonto. -

El hombre se puso serio.

-En verdad que eres la segunda. Asaki… era una mujer maravillosa, alguien a quien no puedes olvidar. Ella me enseñó a reír, a cantar aunque lo hago mal… a ser un hombre mejor de lo que era. Por eso debo vivir mi vida con alegría. Y por eso he podido estar contigo. Sé que Asaki aprueba la elección que he hecho.-

Hablar de Asaki no era incómodo para Kaoru. Por alguna razón, se sentía bien de que Fukio le abriera su corazón.

-Pero… ¿te cuento algo? Para Asaki no fui su primer hombre.-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo fui. Ella era un poco mayor que yo. Su novio, poco antes de casarse con ella, se fue a la guerra y murió. Pero… no sé, he oído a tantos hombres jactarse de que consiguieron quitarle la virginidad a alguna mujer, como si eso fuera un trofeo y desdeñar en cambio a las que ya habían sido desfloradas… en realidad esa actitud me averguenza. Nunca cuestioné ese tema con Asaki porque estaba tan feliz de despertar con ella a mi lado cada mañana que esas tonterías no podían importarme. Estoy agradecido de haber vivido ese tiempo con ella y de haber tenido sueños, aunque no se hayan cumplido.-

Fukio había vivido cosas fuertes y tristes pero le sacaba a todo algún provecho buscando el lado positivo. Kaoru lo admiró.

-Kaoru, mi muchachita.- dijo luego de observarla un momento.- No quiera Kami que alguna vez alguien te juzgue por lo que hemos hecho.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Se levantaron entre risas y se pusieron la ropa ya seca que quedó cerca del hogar en la cocina. Desayunaron, bromearon y salieron afuera.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor aunque la brisa estaba un poco fría. Fukio tomó sus cosas y se aprestó a irse.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te vienes a vivir conmigo?- le propuso Kaoru.- Vivo sola, y tú lo haces en un cuartucho algo estrecho. Eres un hombre grande y aquí todo es grande. Te sentirás más cómodo.-

-No es una buena idea… - dijo Fukio, acabando con el entusiasmo de la chica hasta que agregó.-… porque si nos enojamos destruiremos todo y eso te costará repararlo.-

Kaoru rió.

-No me importa.-

Fukio lo pensó un poco.

-Está bien. Me gusta la idea. Después de todo, debemos aprovechar el tiempo. Y además porque… si soy tu invitado, tendrás que tratarme bien y aguantar mis peticiones.-

-Las soportaré. Te lo aseguro.-

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

Fueron dos semanas plenas, llenas de energía, risas, besos y sexo en el cuarto de Kaoru. Fukio le enseñó a preparar algunas delicias y a hacer buenos masajes en la espalda. Y sobre el futón, le enseñó unos cuantos trucos para elevar su placer.

-Contráete un poco y eleva el pubis. Ahora aguántalo, te cansarás pero te aseguro que valdrá la pena.-

Kaoru hizo lo que él le pidió. Apretó los músculos entre sus piernas y soportó estoica la presión del peso de Fukio sobre ella, entrando y saliendo. No tuvo que esperar mucho para notar que una sensación desconocida hacía su aparición.

Fue tan intensa en un minuto, que se asustó. ¡Ahora si estallaría! Fukio le impidió retirarse.

-Sé valiente… Kaoru, un poco más. Aférrate a mi espalda.-

La joven clavó las uñas en la espalda del hombre cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más. Una sensación fuerte y placentera la sacudió por completo, alcanzando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Kaoru gritó, apretándolo fuertemente mientras Fukio se descargaba en ella.

Estaba temblando y sollozando. Por Kami… ¡jamás había sentido eso!

Fukio no dijo nada. Sólo la acunó, sonriendo, y limpiándole un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

***¨----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----¨***

-Ha sido lo máximo conocerte, Kaoru Kamiya. En verdad… creo que encuentros como éste se dan una vez en la vida. Me siento afortunado.-

Caminaban hacia la salida del pueblo, donde se separarían. Se habían besado y rebesado hasta el cansancio en la intimidad de la casa de Kaoru, porque sabían que eso en público, les estaba vedado aún en su despedida.

-Yo también pienso que ha sido todo un placer, y un honor estar contigo.-

-¿A pesar de las peleas? ¿De los combates?… ¿De la humillación de tu escuela?-

-Oye, oye, oye… que te voy a golpear.-

-Hey, no lo hagas. La escuela Kamiya Kasshim tiene movimientos sorprendentes. Incluso he pensado que fusionaré algunos de sus técnicas con las mías para mostrárselas a mi padre. El arte de la espada no pertenece a un solo grupo, sino a varios, y por eso quiero aprender lo mejor de ellos. Has sido muy generosa al entregarme tus conocimientos y parte de tu espíritu.-

-Lo mismo digo de ti, Fukio Mishima. Tu escuela es fabulosa. No dudo que la técnica sobreviva mucho tiempo más con un exponente como tú.-

Se hicieron una reverencia y Kaoru, dándose la vuelta, inició a paso lento el regreso a su dojo. Fukio retomaría su camino y aunque el alma le pesara por eso, lo sabía y lo tenía que aceptar.

Llegó a su casa con un nudo en la garganta. Se había terminado ese dulce sueño en el que no habían palabras de amor o promesas, pero en cambio había habido afecto y respeto mutuo, y mucha comprensión. Fukio había sido su primer hombre y Kaoru, contenta, pensó que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección.

Aunque él se había ido, le había dejado un regalo que ella atesoraría. Los gratos recuerdos de su corta relación.

Lo extrañó mucho en los días que siguieron, pero se repetía que él al menos le dijo que no volvería. No lo tenía que esperar y aunque no le gustaba pensar que ya no volvería a verlo, se sentía tranquila porque él había sincero con ella.

Fue un par de semanas después que Kenshin apareció, y Kaoru, sorprendida, se dio cuenta de que hacía muchos días no pensaba en él.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

_**VIII**_

Tomó su bolso y otras cosas, días más tarde, y la miró por última vez, esperando que ella se retractara. Pero no fue así. Kaoru había elegido vivir sin él.

-En verdad espero que las cosas te vayan bien, Kenshin. Eres un hombre encantador y joven aún. No dudo que llegues a formar, algún día, una familia. Porque aunque pienses lo contrario, te mereces esa felicidad.-

Kenshin le dio un beso suave en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, e inició el comienzo de un nuevo largo viaje. Era insoportable estar al lado de Kaoru sin poder tocarla y fingiendo ser amigos cuando había pasado de todo entre ellos. Pero por otra parte, no podía cambiar de opinión respecto a lo que ella había hecho y aunque sabía que estaba mal, no lo podía evitar.

Finalmente decidió marcharse. Sólo estaba dañando a ambos con esa actitud, aunque ella, como siempre hacía, no le reprochara nada. Y así Kenshin dejó el dojo con los hombros caídos, demostrándole a Kaoru que una vez más era incapaz de arriesgarse en algo por ella, porque él estaba dispuesto a dejarse la vida por los demás, pero por ella ni siquiera podía esforzarse lo poco que costaba cambiar una idea. Kaoru se negaba a sentirse culpable por lo que había pasado y pensó en las cosas que un día le dijo Fukio.

-"Créeme, no eres más mujer porque nos hayamos acostado. Una mujer no está determinada por si tiene sexo o no, porque conozco mujeres así que aún se comportan como niñas. Una mujer es un ser valiente, con honor, con opinión, con franqueza. Una mujer es responsable de ella, respeta a los demás y se respeta a sí misma. Tú, aún cuando no habías estado con varón alguno, eras más mujer que cualquiera otra que me hubieran puesto por delante. Por eso, prométeme que cuando yo no esté contigo, buscarás para ti solo lo mejor, y que no te conformarás con nada menos que eso. Si vas a estar con un hombre, que sea el mejor. Y si vas a comer, que sea lo más rico. Y si tienes amigos, que sean los más leales. Eso es lo que mereces. No sufras nunca. No elijas sufrir."

Kaoru miró a Kenshin caminar hasta que desapareció de su vista. Él era el hombre que siempre había querido, pero no era lo mejor para ella. Había sido franca con él al hablarle de su relación con Fukio, dándole la oportunidad de marcharse si eso no le parecía y él le había mentido al decirle "está bien, no importa".

Sin embargo, había algo sorprendente en todo ello. Estaba tranquila. Y lo estaba porque esta vez tenía la certeza de que él no volvería, de que ella no iba a esperarlo. No estaba triste porque después de todo, el que él se fuera no era nada nuevo para ella. Lo que sí era nuevo era el que ella hubiera cortado con él.

Pero estaba sola de nuevo.

Se apoyó en el grueso tronco del árbol que tanta sombra daba a su patio por esos días y suspiró.

Dentro de un año más sería una solterona. Ella nunca imaginó que estaría tan sola a lo largo de su vida.

-¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Si esto no me gusta, no tengo por qué vivir así. Debo hacer algo al respecto.-

Pensó en invitar a Tsubame a vivir con ella. Después de todo, la joven vivía más lejos aún que el dojo, de Akabeko. Y tal vez, con Tsubame aquí, Yahiko se anime a regresar. Siempre hablaba de lo bien que se dormía en esa casa. Harían muchas fiestas por las noches y tal vez esos dos se decidan a ser novios. Además… tal vez sea bueno tener un perro.

Caminó hacia el interior del dojo para sacarse un poco la tensión con su boken cuando notó una presencia a su espalda. ¿Kenshin había vuelto?

En realidad no era una presencia, sino tres.

Yahiko, Tsubame y… ¿Fukio?

-¿Pero qué… ?-

-Hola, Kaoru.-

Yahiko se veía un poco molesto.

-Este sujeto insistió en que viniéramos como testigos de lo que pensaba hacer. No entiendo lo que dice, está loco.-

Tsubame en cambio lo miraba admiraba.

-El señor Mishima deseaba preguntarte algo, pero no sé Kaoru. El señor Himura… -

Fukio se adelantó a ella. Kaoru entonces notó que él traía una flor algo mustia en la mano.

-Así que regresó tu amor, Kaoru. Me alegro por ti. Espero que todo te esté saliendo bien.- dijo sonriendo, pero sin esa gracia que lo caracterizaba. Trataba de ser cortés.

-Hem… - la situación era de locos.- Kenshin… ya no vivirá más aquí. Él se ha ido y yo no creo que vuelva.- respondió Kaoru.

Los tres aparecidos pusieron cara de no entender.

-Pero… tú lo amabas, Kaoru. ¿Y lo dejaste partir?- preguntó Yahiko.- Creí que se casarían… -

-Tú lo has dicho. Lo amaba. Pero las cosas no salieron como quería y yo… no tenía por qué vivir una situación tan dolorosa. Por eso lo mejor ha sido separarnos.-

-Ya veo.- repuso el chico decepcionado. Por años había soñado que esos dos se juntaban aunque debía reconocer que últimamente había empezado a dudar de esa idea ante la larga ausencia del pelirrojo y su poca decisión anterior. Fukio, muy callado, sólo miraba a Kaoru. Se acercó a ella y la llevó un poco aparte.

-Acaso… ¿lo que pasó entre nosotros tuvo algo que ver?-

Aunque Kaoru estuvo tentada de decirle una mentira, no pudo hacerlo y sólo asintió. Fukio, pensativo, regresó al lado de los muchachos. Luego se decidió, acariciando la flor que traía.

-Bien… hem… entonces… me preguntaba, Kaoru que, dado que estás sola por estos días, y sólo… tú sabes, por si te interesa, pues… tú… y si Yahiko lo permite, claro, porque es como tu hermano… ¿serías mi novia?-

Si a Kaoru le mostraban un perro volando, no se hubiera impresionado más.

-¿Qué dices? Y… ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?.-

Fukio carraspeó. Era divertido ver a un hombre grande cómo él, tan nervioso y acalorado.

-Sobre lo que hago aquí… y espero que mi sacrificio valga para que me aceptes, es que yo… me volví un desastre en el kendo. Kaoru, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y al final tuve que tomar una decisión. Yo sé… que nunca te prometí nada porque pensaba que no estaba en posición de hacerlo pero… tengo un hermano menor, ¿sabes? Y él deseaba ser maestro de mi escuela. Por eso yo lo entrené, le tomé el examen y le he dejado mi lugar con todas las ceremonias. Porque… tal vez eso me dejaría más libre para venir aquí a conquistarte y bueno, pensaba robarte a ese Kenshin cuando Yahiko me dijo que estaba aquí contigo. No era una idea muy noble pero… no se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer.-

Kaoru reparó por primera vez en la soga que Fukio cargaba enrollada en su hombro. Se tuvo que sentar en el porche porque sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron.

-Pero… ¿por qué?- preguntó.

-¿No es evidente? ¡Porque me enamoré de ti!. Cuando antes te pedí… -Fukio miró de reojo a los chicos y pensó bien sus palabras.- te… pedí lo que te pedí, lo hice desde la seguridad que me daba el marcharme y no volver por acá. Verdaderamente tú has sido la única mujer en la que he pensado después de mi esposa y… tú tienes la culpa de todo eso por ser tan encantadora, asi que por lo menos considera la idea de ser mi novia.-

Kaoru se tapó la cara con las manos, repentinamente cansada. Tsubame alucinaba con esa situación y Yahiko… tomaba apuntes mentales de cómo declararse. Quizá… en verdad Kenshin no era para Kaoru.

-Eres un desastre para estas cosas, Fukio. Además, tendría que estar loca para tener un novio como tú.-

-Bueno, mucha cara de cuerda no tienes… - repuso él riendo en su estilo. Kaoru, con enfado, se puso de pie y le apuntó con el dedo.

-¿No puedes por una vez, decir algo bueno y lindo de mí?-

-¿Y para qué? Si me aceptas, repetiré una y mil veces esas cosas para ti. Pero mientras no me aceptes… -

-¡Eso es chantaje!-

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy un hombre desesperado que toma medidas desesperadas.-

-Eres imposible.-

-Y tú una pelionera. Yo no sé qué educación te dio tu papá… -

-¡Me dio la mejor para que sepas!-

-Pues parece que no le pusiste mucha atención.-

-¡Tú tampoco prestaste atención al tuyo!.-

-Agradece que no lo hice. Él era férreo defensor de tratar a las mujeres con garrote.-

-¡Aaaahjjjjjj! ¡Me rehúso a ser novia de un tipo como tú!- contestó al borde del colapso. Yahiko por su parte la miraba asombrado. Esa viveza en los ojos de Kaoru, esa pasión… sólo la había visto aquellos primeros meses cuando Kenshin llegó a la casa. Y después, nunca más.

Miró a Tsubame, quien había llegado a la misma conclusión.

-Vámonos, estamos sobrando aquí.-

La joven lo miró y asintió. Antes de salir, Yahiko los interrumpió.

-Oye Fukio… te doy mi consentimiento para lo que sea que quieras ser de Kaoru. Ustedes dos se merecen.-

Fukio lo miró solemne y e hizo una reverencia ante él.

-Muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo.-

-Lo tendrás mientras mantengas esa chispa que veo en este momento en ella. Kaoru la ha pasado mal y se merece sólo cosas buenas. Espero que sepas darle eso o te la verás con la espada Kamiya Kasshim.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Lo prometo.-

Yahiko salió con Tsubame y Kaoru enmudeció frente a Fukio. Luego, evitando mirarlo directamente a los ojos, dijo titubeante.

-Yo… debes saber que yo… he estado con Kenshin. Nos íbamos a casar pero ya no… si después de eso piensas que no puedes vivir con eso o que… -

Fukio la calló, sentándose con ella en el porche y pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que excusarte. Te dije que no volvería… tenías esa libertad. Y en verdad que yo no pensaba volver pero, ni yo entiendo cómo te enterraste tanto en mi corazón. Sobre lo de Kenshin… no te preocupes, no te juzgaré por eso pero, debes saber que si aceptas ser mi novia, no podrás hacer ese tipo de cosas con nadie que no sea yo. Soy un poco celoso, ¿sabes?-

Kaoru no dijo nada. Sólo se apoyó en él y sintió la brisa acariciar su rostro.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres estar conmigo?-

-Ya te elegí. Me gustaba mi vida de caballero andante pero eso fue hasta que te conocí. Entonces, opté por cambiar para venirme contigo. Pero y tú… dime… ¿amas a ese Kenshin?-

-No lo sé. Cuando regresó me sentí tan feliz… tan… era como un sueño. Pero aunque la pasamos bien, no sé… ya no era como antes.

-Tal vez ese amor se desvaneció y en cambio quedó la ilusión que tenías.-

-Sí, tal vez. Lo esperé tanto y cuando llegó, me di cuenta de que… él no era como quería. Además… no quiso perdonarme el que no fuera el primer hombre.-

-Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, me hubiera dado por bien premiado sólo con poder compartir tu vida.-

-Pero él no es como tú.-

La joven miró a Fukio por unos momentos. Era diferente, muy diferente a Kenshin. Tan diferente y tan sabio en su propio estilo.

-Me siento un poco triste pero… creo que fue una buena decisión dejar las cosas hasta aquí.-

Fukio la estrechó un poco más.

-Está bien. Pero… volviendo al tema que nos ocupa… ¿serás mi novia?-

-¡No puedo! Kenshin se acaba de ir y… -

-¿Y qué? A rey muerto, rey puesto.-

-Pero no me parece correcto… además tu dijiste muchas veces que primero muerto que… -

-¿Pero no ves que me tienes muerto en vida? No puedo beber, ni comer, ni dormir, ni soñar… No me importa que no me ames como a tu Kenshin… me basta con que me permitas observar tu vida y cuidar de ti.-

Kaoru no podía pensar con claridad. Pero de pronto, todo se aclaró en su mente y se acurrucó en su pecho.

-Cásate conmigo. Después de todo, mancillaste mi honra y ningún otro hombre me querrá por eso.-

-Ah, ¿asi que lo hiciste conmigo sólo para atraparme? Ya sabía yo que eras una… -

-Fukio… - lo amenazó Kaoru para que no siguiera. Él la besó en la frente.

-Bien. Casémonos. Es mejor que ser novios. Seremos esposos y así no sufriremos por el nombre de nuestra relación.-

-Pero ni siquiera te amo… - respondió Kaoru, sentándose muy derecha a su lado. Fukio ni se desanimó.

-Claro que me amas, muchachita. Ya lo haces. Sólo que aún no te has dado cuenta.-

-¿Ehh?-

-Mansita te has acomodado entre mis brazos y tus ojos volvieron a brillar. Yahiko mismo lo admitió. De todos modos no importa lo que pienses porque me casaré contigo y si no me quieres todavía… tendré toda una vida para enamorarte. Viviremos del kendo y dado que me vengo a vivir a tu casa, la técnica que usaremos será la Kamiya Kashim.-

Fukio había resuelto todo en su mente, durante el largo viaje hacia los brazos de ella. Y estaba decidido a todo para que fuera eternamente suya.

Y mirándolo mejor, Kaoru pensaba que si ya lo había elegido una vez, bien podía hacerlo nuevamente.

-Está bien. Acepto.-

-¡Genial!- dijo el hombre, chasqueando los dedos.- En ese caso, no tenemos por qué esperar más tiempo.-

Entró una turba de gente al patio, entre los que se encontraban Yahiko y Tsubame. También dos hombres de edad y algunas mujeres.

-Este es mi padre… y este el sacerdote. Mi mamá… mis hermanas, te dije que eran unas preciosuras. Y mi hermano… ¿ves que Kaoru es muy bonita? Mamá, dale el vestido de novia a Kaoru… lo elegí yo porque seré el que tenga que admirarte. Creo que es de tu talla… espero que no hayas engordado mucho, aunque ahora que lo pienso, te veo un poco flacucha.-

Kaoru pensó que iba a desmayarse. Tae se apareció.

-Desde ya cuentas con mi local para tu fiesta.-

De la nada, apareció… ¡¿Megumi?!-

-Vaya, tú si que sabes atrapar buenos partidos.-

-Pero, ¿y qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kaoru.

-Fukio fue a Aizu y me convenció de venir a su fiesta de matrimonio. Le dije que era una locura porque Kenshin y tú ya estarían en eso pero él me aseguró que tú no podrías. Tenía razón. Pero no sólo he venido yo.-

Sanosuke también se apareció.

-También me contactó a mi. Vaya, chiquilla… tú si que sabes sorprendernos. Pensé que estarías con nuestro amigo.-

Misao, Aoshi y el resto del Oniwabanshuu también se presentaron.

-¿También ustedes?- Kaoru ya no daba más de su asombro.

Fukio se le acercó.

-Me dijiste que no tenías familia y dado que nos vamos a casar mañana, llamé a todos tus amigos, de los que tanto me hablaste. Sin querer me diste las pistas para contactarlos.-

-Pero… yo creí… esto te debió tomar tiempo.-

-Claro que lo hizo. En cuanto pasé la primera noche lejos de aquí me di cuenta de que me habías vuelto loco. De inmediato me puse a trabajar para traerlos porque en ese instante decidí lo que quería.- luego se dirigió a los demás.- ¡¡¡Hey, esta noche vamos a celebrar y a brindar porque Kaoru me ha aceptado y ya mañana… mañana habrá más que celebrar!!!-

La familia de Fukio se acercó a ella y la saludaron efusivamente. La joven, que hacía unos momentos se sentía sola, no daba más de felicidad. Sus amigos de inmediato la rodearon, sin hacerle cuestionamientos por lo de Kenshin, sino disfrutando con ella su momento.

-¿Y saben que es lo mejor?- dijo Fukio nuevamente, abrazando a Kaoru y haciéndose oír por sobre la algarabía de los demás.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos.

-¡Que no me tuve que raptar a la novia, porque se entregó ella solita! ¡¡Qué hombre más afortunado soy!!-

Kaoru se dejó abrazar y cerró los ojos. Claro que se entregó ella solita… y lo volvería hacer. Una y cuantas veces él se lo pidiera, ella se iba a entregar a él.

*****

**¨**¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨¨*----*¨**

**¨*----*¨**

**¨**¨**

*****

**Fin acto dos**

**El Salto.**

**Fin "En tu Ausencia"**

Enero 07, 2008.

Notas de autora.

Hola!!!

Nunca pensé que mis anécdotas personales tuvieran mejor acogida que el mismo fic, asi que eso me animó a desenterrar una más del baúl de mi memoria. Claro que la tarea no fue fácil porque hay tanto que contar. En realidad, esta parte la he editado como cinco veces, poniendo diversas historias… pero en honor a que no las quiero aburrir, decidí escribir algo corto.

Durante la adolescencia, que es cuando yo me empecé a enamorar de Roberto, teníamos una rutina de la que no nos percatamos hasta que mi abuelita, que lo crió, lo mencionó. En la mañana, él iba a despertarme a almohadazos, cosquillas, manos heladas, ropa por la cabeza o lo que se le ocurriera para fastidiarme (de ahí que el Kenshin de "Prisionera" despierte a Kaoru de diversas formas). Por la tarde, cuando llegaba del trabajo, pelea por cualquier cosa, o guerra con proyectiles del tipo granos de trigo, granos de uva verde, hojas… ropa… mora.

Luego llegaba la tanda de teleseries y monitos animados. Entonces nos sentábamos y nos acomodábamos, pacíficamente, uno en brazos del otro. Era la mejor hora del día.

Por la noche, antes de acostarnos, guerra. Almohadas nuevamente a la pelea, ropa de cama, toallas, risas y desastre y abuelita gruñendo para que nos fuéramos a acostar de una vez. Entonces él se acostaba primero y yo me sentaba a su lado para hablar de nuestro día. Otras veces me pedía un cuento, porque yo me sabía muchos.

En cierta ocasión me quedé contándole uno y al irme a mi cama, estaba ocupada por un primo que había llegado sin anunciarse. En la otra dormían dos de mis hermanas. No había espacio para mí. Quizá con el perro… o con Roberto que me hizo un espacio.

Entones mis hormonas aún no entraban en acción, asi que me acosté con él. Tenía entonces unos diecisiete años y recuerdo que él me abrazó y me hice un ovillito contra él, pensando que algún día yo dormiría así con el hombre al que amaba porque se sentía muy rico. Ni se me pasó por la mente que acabaría casándome con él.

Sobre si Roberto tiene hermanos, claro que si. Tiene siete. Cinco mujeres, dos hombres. Uno de ellos casado. El otro tiene cuarenta y tantos.

Ahora, hablando del fic, espero que les haya gustado el final porque al menos a mí me pareció lindo. Por un momento iba a dejar a Kenshin con Kaoru pero… hum… no pude resistir la tentación. Además, me pareció que se iba a llevar bien Fukio con Kaoru. También estuve de acuerdo con él en eso de que quizá ella ya lo amaba y no se había dado cuenta. Después de todo, estaba demasiado preocupada por el pelirrojo.

Les quiero agradecer enormemente el apoyo a quienes me lo han brindado en este primer trabajo del año 2009. Y como ven, ha sido actualizado rápidamente. Seguiré con Prisionera, tal como hasta ahora.

Gracias especiales a:

_Okashira Janet_

_Haro Kzoids_

_Lola-1655_

_Kanke-chan_

_Dragossmaster_

_Margo Chaning_

_Okashiru Okanami_

_Jegar Sahaduta_

_Misaru-dono_

_Kaoru_sanz_

_Arashi Shinomori_

_Dark Cam_

_Gabyhyatt_

Un beso enorme. ¡Las amo!

Blankaoru.


End file.
